Wicked Always Wins
by Elsaba Thropp
Summary: What if Zelena's first attempt at capturing Regina was successful? What if she had met Regina that way? How would it have changed the events of the story? (this story was deleted before and will continue it throughout the rest of the 'Oz' part of the show and maybe longer :)


_Sorry for moving so fast in the first chapter, but I wanted to make sure to introduce the main characters of the story in the first chapter. So please r&r :)_

A look of terror was on both Regina and Snow White's faces as the monkey yanked on Regina's arm.  
Snow pulled at Regina's legs, being the opposite force of the monkey. It growled at Snow and dug its razor sharp claws deeper into Regina's delicate, pale skin. Regina clenched her teeth at the pain of not only scratched, but of being pulled by two forces. But reluctantly she had to remain still, not being able to help Snow at all, who appeared to be struggling.  
Snow on the other hand pulled as hard as she could, having never seen Regina with such a look of fear on her face.

But she found her strength weakening as the monkey yanked harder. She shut her eyes tightly and pulled as hard as she could one last time. But unfortunately, as she stepped back, there was a rock behind her. She tripped and fell down, and to her dismay the monkey took advantage of the moment and flew higher into the air, eventually pulling Regina's other arm up into its claws.

Her eyes widened and she screamed, "Regina!" She looked up and watched as the monkey and Regina descended off into the distance. She sat on the dirt ground to find a voice speaking to her.

"Miss, are you alright?" A kind voice said. A man came over to her and offered his hand to help her up.  
She had yet to think of what to answer, but eventually mumbled.

"I'm really not, but thank you for asking." She put on a warm smile to hide her frown.  
"What happened?" He asked with concern as she took his hand.  
Without thinking, Snow replied, "Regina was captured by a beast." She glanced up to the sky, her jet black hair blowing behind her shoulders.  
"The Evil Queen? Oh miss, isn't that a good thing?" He started to walk with her back to the other men.  
"She has changed much now, and certainly should not be considered evil anymore."  
He looked at her found her looks to be awfully familiar and introduced himself.  
"And please, let me introduce myself. I am Robin Hood." He smiled.  
"Robin Hood? Oh now I am in even more debt to you, as this is the second time you have saved my life. And I am Snow White." She curtsied.  
"Snow White? If you are Snow White, then why do you care about her?"  
She explained the story as the two walked to the rest of Robin Hood's friends.

After 15 minutes of wandering throughout the forest to find everyone else, Snow heard a familiar voice and dashed over.  
"Snow!"  
"Charming!" She smiled and hugged him. But a look of uncertainty was on her face.  
"Is it Regina?" He guessed.

"Where has she gone now?" He asked, not letting go of her quite yet.  
"She was captured by a beast, a beast we have yet to meet again."  
Snow looked down and then back up at Charming.  
"Do you know of the beast's whereabouts, where it could have been heading?"  
"It must have been heading to the castle." Snow stated and turned her head, seeing the structure faintly in the view.

Regina's weight slightly pulled her down as the monkey held her in its claws. It was too risky for Regina to use magic so high in the air, for one fall would lead to death. She studied the creature, its furry body, its long claws, and its hideous face. It truly was atrocious to look at. But it had strength unlike any other monkey she had seen.

All of a sudden, it appeared to start flying slower, approaching its destination.  
Regina gulped at the thought of the power of the one who had ruled the land while she was gone. And who had control of these horrid creatures. The castle grew clearer and clearer and Regina tried to get herself prepared to stand tall and strong even after being captured. Because, she WAS the most feared being everywhere in the lands. No one would steal that position, ever. Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of many guards below, dressed in green suits. But they were certainly not just any guards, for they seemed to be twice the height of a normal person. Her jaw dropped as she saw the pointy swords and spears in their hands and the merciless look on their faces. This was an army to be feared of.

The monkey slowly drifted lower, heading towards an open window. Regina's heart raced and her arm now throbbed where it was wounded. This was utter fear and shock, a force that she had never experienced before. The monkey flew through the large window with Regina in its arms, now wearing a look of pure anger, but still intimidating.  
Without warning, Regina was dropped to the ground on her bad arm, a wave of pain nearly overthrowing her. Physical pain was not something that she was used to. A figure in a black dress emerged from the shadows.  
"Oh Regina dear, I have been expecting you for quite a while now." She walked over to the fallen Regina, her heels clicking with every step she took.  
Regina stood up, not wanting to look weak in front of her new 'enemy'. But she nearly gasped out loud when she saw the woman's appearance.  
Yes, she had strawberry blonde hair, piercing crystal blue eyes, but had, no it could not be-green skin?  
"How do you even know who I am?" Regina glared at her.  
"You've had yet to come until now, as I have been watching you for quite a while. Who would have known how gullible and naïve the people of this land were to have no army whatsoever?" She chuckled.

Regina spoke in her 'evil queen' tone, keeping her focus on the woman. "Well now, I, the Evil Queen have returned to my position. And I highly suggest that you get the hell out of here before you are forced out." Regina kept her posture as perfect as possible.  
This made the woman only laugh. "Why should I be intimidated by you at all, for I see no such army anywhere in the distance? Such fools have you all made of yourselves." She circled Regina like a coyote with its prey.  
Regina rolled her eyes. "Tell me dear, why have you brought me here?" She walked away from the woman.  
In a sarcastic tone, the woman replied, "You really do not know who I am, do you?"

"And I 'apologize' for not introducing myself, as I know you will remain here for a while. I am Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West. Or as you probably do not know, your _sister_." She stood up taller and stroked her glowing emerald necklace.

"My sister?" Regina scoffed. "You are the Wicked Witch, and you should have _never_ left Oz." Regina looked to the ground for a moment, but then lifted her head back up and sprinted to the witch, placing her hands around her throat.

Zelena only chuckled. She chanted a few words under her breath, just quiet enough so that Regina would not be able to hear them. Regina's eyes rolled back and she fainted, the witch smirking maliciously.

"Wicked _always_ wins, dearie."


End file.
